Heart Skips A Beat
by LavinaRen
Summary: Short OS. Based on the song 'Heart Skips a Beat' by Olly Murs. Spanner promised Shoichi to teach him how to dance.


**Title:** Heart Skips A Beat (OS)  
**Pairing:** 4851 (Spanner x Irie Shoichi)  
**Warning:** fluff

* * *

Spanner knew that the redhead was not his own self today. He could only assume why but the little one was really not completely there. So the blonde decided to distract him. Even for a short time.

"Shoichi?"

The addressed one looked up from his iPad. "Hm?"

"Do you remember that day when I promised you to teach you how to dance?" Spanner stood up and walked to that big stereo system which the White Spell officer hat installed in his room.

"Uhm yes… but I hoped that it was only a joke." He arranged his glasses nervously. Shoichi did have an uneasy sense of what would happen now.

Meanwhile Spanner had chosen a slow song out of Shoichis playlist which he knew, too. Sometimes it happened that the mechanic liked the same music then his friend. Shoichi did have one manifold taste. "I don't kid with these kinds of things."

Spanner pulled his shoes out so he would not hurt the redhead delicate feet. Then he reached for Shoichis hand to help him off the couch. "Now?" Spanner nodded.

So the older one returned the gesture and let him help. "This is a slow waltz." Spanner explained the beat. "For the start it should be enough." Shoichi also did not wear his shoes anymore and was sorely reminded that he was much smaller than his friend. He sighed devoted.  
"Well, what shall I do?" But instead of an answer Spanner just started to act. Gently he put his arm around Shoichis waist and laid his left hand down on his own shoulder before he gripped with the other hand his right one. As Spanner drew him just a bit more on himself, the green-eyed heart skipped a beat. Right after that it started again to pump his blood through his veins but this time twice as fast.

"You have to pay attention to you position. Just built up pressure." Shoichi obeyed and straightened himself a little more up. "Like that?" Unconfident he averted Spanners gaze to avoid Spanner from discovering his reddened cheeks. Spanner only nodded and started countin.

"One, two, three…. One, two, three,… " Shoichi wanted to object, because he did not know what to do, but then Spanner initiated his first step. "Just try to let you be conducted." He tried to calm his counterpart and they had already the basic staps behind them. Then a second time, and a third time.

"Look, it's not that hard." The blonde smiled fortifying, but Shoichi still had his eyes away from him. Instead he fixed his own feed to avoid mistakes.

"Shoichi?"

"What?"

"Don't look down. When you're dancing you should look at your partner."

The older one silently gasped. "I just don't want to step on your feet." Spanner couldn't help but smile about how clumsy but still sweet his partner acted. "That's okay. I can bear it." Yet the readhead still refused to look up. At least at the beginning, he explained. "Just until I'm halfway sure what I have to do. Besides, there is certainly something else to learn. This wasn't the entire dance, right?" Spanner affirmed the conclusion. Both of them were listening to the same sad song playing on repeat. So they had enough time to practice the turning, too.

"How about you loose your gaze from your feat and look at me instead. I'm pretty sure they will not fall of."  
As he was speaking he leaned a little bit forward and unto Shoichi, warm breath stroking his ear and neck. Goose pumps and anew redness was reassigned. His soft voice wasn't helping to calm down. "You sh-should be glad that at least I have agreed to this." One could hear the pouting in his voice and once again Spanner had to smirk a bit. If this would continue he wasn't sure if he was able to hold back any longer.

However, he kept calm as they carried on dancing. Every time Spanner noticed Shoichi removing himself from him he drew the little one gently closer again. That was when Shoichis heart skipped a beat and again he had to put himself together. Every time he was reminded of Spanners closeness. Every time there was a warm feeling coming from his partner, followed by a magnetic scent of aftershave and engine oil. One main point it was necessary for him to keep on looking down.

* * *

_Well, this was my first translated fanfiction. Hope you liked it. ~ (^_^)_  
_... and I am sorry for any mistakes I made ... please tell me about them so I can correct it. _


End file.
